Shadows
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Avalon Hauser was a normal 15 year old girl living a normal high school girl life. Until, one day she gets hit with a car and dies. Although Instead of going to heaven she ends up going to Amestris! Without her memories she travels with Ed and Al to regain what she has lost. But with the Homunculus after her can she even survive a day? EdXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm kinda sorta really obsessed with a lot of anime shows.. And this is the next one Im looking into! FMA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Claimer: I do however own Avalon**

**Avalon~**

"Avalon! Come on your going to be late again!" "Coming mom!" A girl stepped out of her blue bedroom wearing a grey t-shirt with white shorts carrying a blue binder. Her long dark brown hair was up in a ponytail and even then it went down to her mid-back. Her bangs covered her right eye, but her left eye was pitch black. She slid down the stairway and landed in front of a middle aged women. She had light brown hair and a nice soft green for her eyes. She wore a white apron and a light pink dress. Her skin was fairly tan and her face barely showed any wrinkles.

"You were writing again weren't you." The older women accused. The girl sweatdropped and grabbed her lunch before running out the door. "AVALON!" The other women yelled after her. "Sorry mom! Love you! See you later!" Avalon called back.

"Avalon!" Avalon turned her head to see a girl with short blonde hair with light brown eyes wearing designer shorts and a nice purple blouse next to a guy with kaki shorts and a black t-shirt. "Hey Ava! What's up?" The blonde girl asked. "Nothin much Kaitlyn what bout you?" Kaitlyn smiled wide and grabbed the guys hand. "Me and Tyler got together!"She squealed. Avalon smiled wide. "Finally!" She said elbowing the rusty blonde boy next to the happy blonde girl.

**Later~**

Avalon walked through the hallway to finally go home. It was a long day of school, And She was tired. Kaitlyn had gone home with Tyler so she was walking home alone.

"HEY KID WATCH OUT!"

Avalon turned her head only to get her head slammed into a car. hen everything went black.

**Hospital~**

"Avalon! Avalon wake up! Please open your eyes!" A frantic, panicking women and a young brunette boy was crying next to the girl's bedside. Her limbs were bent and twisted in way unnatural. Her blood stained her clothes and skin. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

Until finally, she couldn't breath at all.

"AVALON!"

**In between~**

Where am I?

Everything was white... Nothing... thats it... I died... Im dead..

"Hello!"

Her head turned in alarm as she faced a figure of whiteness.

"W-who are you...?"

"Oh my dear Avalon how could you have forgotten me so... Easily..?" It spoke to her.

"I-I don't know.. Who are you.. who am I? Where am I?!" A million questions ran throughout her head.

"Ah.. your memories... oh yes they seemed to have.. disappeared..." It grinned.

"What have you done with my memories?" Avalon said no longer scared, but angry. How dare he take her memories.

"It was a fair price. Your memories of your previous life, for a passage through the gate." It said grinning wider with each passing second.

"Passage?" Avalon hesitantly took a step forward. "Passage to where?"

"Armetris of course! On the other side of this gate lies the land of Armetris! Where you will play out my little game." It said pointing to the gate behind it. Avalon stepped back. "I-I don't understand..."

"You will Avalon.. You will.. Til we meet again.. Oh and I gave you a little present.. also in the package of your memories.."

Then the gate opened. A giant eye was there with black hands reaching out towards her. Avalon screamed and tried to fight it. She twisted and turned. Doing everything she could with no avail. Til finally she just stopped. She closed her eyes and let the little black hands take her away.

**Soooo how was it? :3**

**I want honest reviews! I don't care about the flames! Bring it on!**

**Smiles everyone!**

**~Nightrave**


	2. Elric brothers

**Okay so just a heads up! I AM WORKING ON OTHER STORIES AS WELL AS THIS ONE! BUT I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO WORK ON CHAPTERS WITH LIMITED TIME! School sucks :P**

**Avalon~**

_"Run! Avalon Run now!" I was running. fast. I ran faster and faster. The ground was rough as my feet sank into the soft dirt. There was a cliff. And below the Cliff was water. Water... I heard a growl. Behind me was a monster. Half Human, Half beast... It had brown fur covered in blood and claws stained with dirt and... It had black blood seeping through its wounds. And it was after me. "Avalon!" I heard a different voice call. I couldn't hear what else he was saying. Yes it was a He. The voice was masculine. I just ignored the other scream from a different voice as I jumped off the cliff. Into the cold, dark, depths of the water. _

'_Ed...'_

My eyes snapped open as I jumped out of bed. 'A dream..?' Trembling, I looked around. I was on a white sheeted bed. In a blue bedroom. With no water. I sighed in relief. "Hey, You okay in there?" Winry opened the door and looked inside. Today she wore the same thing as yesterday only her hair was down and she had a bandanna keeping it out of her eyes. "Yeah.. Just.. Just a nightmare..." I managed to say forcing a smile. She tilted her head, but smiled. "Okay then. Hey breakfast is ready! And today some friends of mine are coming over later." She said walking out. I nodded and finally got up from the bed.

Now what to change into...

**Winry~**

I was so excited! Ed and Al are paying a visit! And they CALLED before they came this time. But I swear to god if Ed broke his Auto mail again I'll pulverize the little shrimp! I wonder if they will like Avalon... It'd be good if they do because then she wouldn't feel so... afraid. She's been living with us for a week now. Her nightmares came back every single time. Every night she's screaming her head off scaring Pinako and I to death.

Her memory loss isn't getting better as well. Unfortunately... "Hey..." I heard a knock on the door as well as a familiar voice.

**Ed~**

Please don't hit me with a wrench. Ed was praying. Yes his automail was broken again. And Winry didn't know of course, but that was normal.

"EDWARD!" Oh geez...

BAM!

That was the wonderful sound of Ed's head being hit by a metal wrench and thrown by the blonde super strong girl who was very very pissed.

"MY BABY! WHY DID YOU LET IT GET DESTROY AGAIN!" Winry yelled. Ed's head was still spinning as he glared at the crying blonde. "THAT HURT! I DON'T MEAN TO BREAK YOUR STUPID BABIES! IT JUST HAPPENS!" He yelled back. Winry glared at Ed. "Well then what did you do this time?! Did you get into another fight?!" Winry accused. Ed shook his head frantically. "No! I fell down some stairs!" "Stairs wouldn't do this kind of damage!" "I fell out of a window too..?"

BAM!

Head hit again.

**Avalon~**

"Whats going on..?"

Winry had just hit a golden haired boy's head and his head was dripping off some blood... My eyes widened.

"Oh! Avalon! This is my old friends Edward and Al!" Theres that name again. Ed... Edward... I nodded and forced a smile at the golden boy and the big blue suit of armor in a white apron next to him. Wait, A SUIT OF ARMOR?! "Uhm.. Hey... Avalon?" Ed said hesitantly. I nodded telling him that's my name. "Okay Hey Avalon.. Ed Elric and this is my brother Al Elric." "Hi!" The suit of armor said. Or Al. I nodded and ran back inside.

It was the same person from my dream.


End file.
